Portal talk:Main/Archive 2008
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed, including the encyclopedia categories. Previous discussions: 2004 archive, 2005 archive, 2006 archive, 2007 archive. ---- Where to watch in the UK. I hope I've put this in the right place. Star Trek: The Next Generation is now showing on the Bravo channel in the UK every day at 11pm. It wasn't in the 'where to watch' section, so I just thought I'd say so someone can change it. :) 00:01, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Edit: Also, Star Trek: Enterprise is shown every Monday at 9pm on Virgin 1 in the UK. 00:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::TNG has now started airing on Virgin 1 and it has replaced the 8 o'clock DS9. DS9 now airs weekdays at 2pm, TNG following at 3 then again at 8pm. I'm not sure about the weekends. 81.99.156.5 14:45, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Tng moving When did they move tng from spike to G4? User:Bleep196 januaury 2008 :They didn't "move" it. They were both showing it at the same time for awhile, then Spike dropped it. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) G4 also appears to have dropped TNG. In fact, they seem to have dropped their Monday run of six TOS episodes as well. Maybe the main page should be changed to reflect that. (I tried to, but that part is locked.) - Adambomb1701 17:56, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :: Changed to reflect what? Let me (or someone know) and we can get it done. --Alan del Beccio 18:28, 24 January 2008 (UTC) The fact that G4 seems to have dropped both TOS and TNG, and Spike is no longer running TNG. - Adambomb1701 16:15, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::That is the exact same thing as what you just said. The "Where To Watch" section has been updated. Thanks. - Adambomb1701 18:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Main page panel length Can anyone think of a way to keep the panels on the Main Page equal in length, as is done at Memory Beta? It really doesn't look very good when one side is lower or higher than the other. Even if one of the panels has a big empty space between the text and the end of the panel, it will still look better than it does now. --From Andoria with Love 08:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I like the differnt length panels, to each his own I guess. I find that having big gaps in panels or between texts just to keep things the same length looks ugly and unorganized, and as someone who has made a couple of personal wiki's before, I often come to MA for the panel coding, simply because of how it works. With that said, I am uncertain on how to carry this out, other then placing extra spaces in between the text and a pain staking proccess every time it is updated due to the changing lengths.--Terran Officer 14:10, 19 January 2008 (UTC) The link to the official site in today's news Hi there. The link to the official Paramount site for the new movie in today's news is wrong. It's www.paramount.startrek instead of www.paramount.com/startrek– Spock2266 12:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Error in Viola Simpson quote on the front page. She said, "Maybe HE'S singing to that man," per the earlier note by Gillian Taylor that the song is always sung by the male. --Ds093 00:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Picture of the day, 20/2 Why is the picture of the day titled "Happy Birthday DeForest Kelley"? His birthday was a month ago.– Spock2266 06:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :I removed the note for now, and the images can probably be swapped around later. As a general note though, should we really be wishing a happy birthday to...the deceased? Doesn't seem right to me...– Cleanse talk 09:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) RSS Feed for news only? are there RSS feeds for the news section & news section for ST11 respectively? i don't want the RSS feed for the recent changes to the entire wiki. :See Forum:Possibility of getting Memory Alpha news in RSS?. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Caption error under picture of day The word "prophesized" is a mistake - the verbal form of prophecy is, in English, "prophesy," past tense "prophesied." The English verbal tendency towards -ize words is a reflection of the Greek -izo (baptizo in Greek becomes baptize in English, evangelizo becomes evangelize, et cetera), but there is no "prophesizo" word - the Greek is "propheteuo." The main page is protected, so I am not able to make the change. 17:25, 4 March 2008 (UTC) april fools day plan i recomend that for april fools day we lock the main page and save a copy of some of the longest/most important pages 15:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Portal:Main Hey y'all, I was wondering what you guys thing of this: User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page ? It's a slightly modified version of the Main Page that IMO is a bit more organized that the current main page. I just like to hear your thoughts about it. Nat.tang 21:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Looks pretty good to me. Not only does it look better organized, the columns are also even. I like it. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you're looking for votes, I say yes to the new one. It does look more organized. Also, for some reason, the Featured Article section just looks better on the left. Way cool!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:55, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::I thinks it looks good too.--UESPA 01:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the box around the titles and the article of the week on the other side. So I'd say yes. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 01:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Could we have at least given this discussion some time before implementing the changes? --Alan 02:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Yah, this should have been discussed a bit more before the changes were made, in order to give others the chance to potentially oppose the changes or offer suggestions. --From Andoria with Love 02:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) oops...I guess I should have waited...but the deed has been done...if you want to revert, go ahead... Nat.tang 03:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like it. Cleaner and with even columns. Great work Nat.tang!– Cleanse talk 05:20, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It may look nice, but I show up today, ~16 hours after my last visit, and what's happened, but an entire redo on the front page. 16 hours is not enough to discuss everything, talk about it, get consensus on the new look and feel, and then install it. :::::Seriously folks. What in Hell were you thinking? -- Sulfur 14:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I completely agree with Alan and Sulfur - this has been happening just too quick. The main page suggestion was initially posted to my talk page, where I stated that I personally like the way the section headers look, but that it would be appropriate to discuss this on this talk page first. With discussion, I was referring to a process where people actually had time to comment - not some rush job of posting a link here, and then start to move pages mere hours later. I haven't even had the time to look at the actual code of the page. So, it might be best to remove the changes for some more days, and continue a discussion. -- Cid Highwind 15:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have to agree with Cid, Sulfur, and Alan. I was looking at this stuff yesterday, and initially I couldn't even figure out what had changed, because when I looked at Portal:Main and the sub page with the proposed new portal, I didn't see anything different. The problem was that the change had already been made before I had even seen that a discussion was opened on it, and I was one of the ones lucky enough to have a message on my talk page about this discussion, linking me here. That means I got sent an email telling me this was going on, and I was still to slow to beat the change. Way too fast. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Cid, Alan, Sulfur, and Cobra. Oh, wait... I already agreed above. Nevermind... --From a College Campus with Love 12:41pm EST, 20 March 2008 ::::::::::So it will be reverted then? Anyway, the panel thing was supposed to make the main page simple, and compartmentalize the parts of the page. I don't like how the titles have been taken out of the panels and put into these numbered template parameters. Also, I don't really like the look of the headers. So if we are voting, I would go back to the old setup. --Bp 17:27, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree with Shran, Cid, Alan, Sulfur, Bp, and Cobra... "and you know how that makes me crazy". This needed serious, extensive discussion as it affects the most important page on the site. One major issue is that the page no longer refers to the site CSS, which is crucial in ensuring a common style across all pages. I shall revert back to the original, as soon as I figure out all the changes that have to be undone (of which there are many). Reverted to previous style and formatting. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:50, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Getting back to the stylistic matters: ::::::My main gripe with the current setup is that the columns aren't even. Could we fix that?– Cleanse 23:50, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It's always possible, but IMO, not with the template. Nat.tang 02:30, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Here is option 2: User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page 3/test. Cheers, Nat.tang 03:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OK. If this continues... could we perhaps first discuss if we even need a new main page at all? Identify problems with the current one, suggestions to change one thing or another? And then (not now, immediately) find a way to make it work? The current main page has gone through several iterations of code and layout before being implemented - and it seems to work, for the most part, as the only problem currently identified is the one of uneven columns. This is not nearly big enough of a problem to go and tear down the whole system in a hurry. Also, if it is just a suggestion for formatting changes, those should be implemented through our CSS anyway... -- Cid Highwind 10:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Well there is option two above....it doesn't look much different that the current set up with very few difference. The differences: (1) instead of multiple panels that make up the "core"/"body"/"centre", there are just two. (2) it does use a table-within-a-table format. Granted some people don't like it, but it is the only way possible if we want even tables. (3) The sections have been organized in the same fashion as my last proposal: leftside = Article, DYK, Where to watch, Editing MA; rightside = News, Today in Trek History, Upcoming releases. (4) the panels are even. The similarities: (1) they all use the "style=border:1px outset #(hex colour); background:#(hex colour);" (2) They all use the same colour schemes as the previous. Cheers, Nat.tang 13:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, in reply to Cid, I just thought that since we are discussing the main page, I'd voice my only real problem with it, namely the uneven columns. I agree that that alone is insufficient reason to completely overhaul the main page, but if we do overhaul it, that's a "feature" I'd like to see. ::::::In reply to Nat.tang's suggestion linked above, I'd remove the "region" headings in the "Where to Watch" section. Kind of pointless with 5 countries and 3 regions. The current "Where to Watch" set-up is fine. – Cleanse 01:23, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The columns can not be even. The news changes length, and the Today in Trek History panel varies daily from 1 to 50 items. --Bp 19:45, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Yes the length of the text changes, however, in User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page 3/test the panels always stays at an even length with each other. Nat.tang 19:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Nat.tang: When are you going to address whether or not any of these changes are needed? It has been mentioned once or twice-- the necessity of all this-- and you have seemed to make every effort to ignore the main question that addresses this issue. Judging from the comments above, this whole situation has irritated a lot of people, and it would be nice if you/we could stop focusing on "fixing" the problem and instead focus on whether or not there even *is* a problem. Thanks --Alan 01:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I believe that changes are needed. There are a few problems with the current revision that need to be fixed. (1) Although the heading underline is within and aligned with the panels when using Internet Explorer and Firefox, they are out of alignment with the panel when someone is using a Mac-based browser, such as Safari. (2) The panels (not the text) are not align which basically creates a lot of unneeded "whitespace". Both these problems are fixed in User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page 3/test. And if you read the comments above, they were irritated with the fact that I act way too quickly in term of implementing my last proposal. Nat.tang 17:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Nat.tang, I think we should have a discussion on whether the community thinks these changes are, indeed, needed. While I liked the way it looked (with a few exceptions), your improvements have not been approved by the community... nor has their necessity. Basically, the primary focus of discussion should be: do we, as a community, need this. I think that's what Alan was trying to say... maybe. That said, it would probably be best if you stopped editing the Main Page panels until we come to some kind of consensus. --From Andoria with Love 21:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::ok...but I have edited the main page since my changes were reverted. All I did was present a new proposal for consideration: One that won't sock anyone and that isn't far from the current revision. Granted, the community needs to reach consensus whether or not changes are needed, but I have a proposal and if I want to present it, I will present it. I'm not directly editing the main page at this point in time, just presenting a proposal. Nat.tang 23:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) A problem that I find is that when someone places a proposal out there, it seems that no one is interested in discussing it, until someone does something BOLD and "radical". It's frustrating. Nat.tang 20:03, 28 March 2008 (UTC)